


Day 10: Santa Clause is coming to Town

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Chimney, Christmas, Elf on the Shelf, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael gets stuck in chimney, Parents, duke - Freeform, malum, pressents, rudolf - Freeform, santa, southy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Luke and Ashton struggle putting their toddler to bed on Christmas Eve so get a little help from ‘Santa’.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Day 10: Santa Clause is coming to Town

“Nathan Fletcher Hemmings, if you don't be a good boy and go to bed right now Santa won't visit us" Ashton demands, trying to get his four year old son to sleep. He's been trying to put the hyperactive toddler to bed for the last 45 minutes, the hot coco right before bed was a bad idea. 

"I wanna see Roodof” Nathan whines tears flowing rapidly. “And Giggles’ says I am good boy”

Ashton runs his fingers through his hair regretting the decision to do elf on the shelf this year. He’s also got a gigantic stack of presents in the guest room to wrap and a Paw Patrol tricycle to build before morning. 

“I know Giggles said you are on the nice list but I can always ring Santa and tell him not to come to our house” 

"Papa, daddy's being mean" the toddler whinges from his bed as Luke walks in and kneels down by the bed. 

"Daddy's right, Santa only visits the good girls and boys who go..." he gets interrupted by his phone ringing. He fishes it out from his pocket and looks at the caller ID.

"Oh look Nath, Santa is calling us"

Luke answers the call and puts it on speaker, handing the phone to Nathan. He then turns and mouths "I'll explain later" to Ashton, who is looking as confused as a cat that barks. 

"Hi Santa" 

"Ho ho Hello Nathan, My elves have told me that you don't want to go to bed" a deep voice responds.

"No, wanna see Roodof" 

"Sorry little boy but Rudolf is unwell and won't be guiding my sleigh tonight".

"Aww, poor Roodof" Nate sniffles wiping his nose on the sleeve of his Paw Patrol pyjamas.

"Nathan, can you promise me that you'll go to sleep. I can't visit your house if you are awake" 

"Ok Santa, I pomise" 

"Goodnight Nathan, Merry Christmas" 'Santa' responds then hangs up the call. 

"Santa knows everything doesn't he" Luke says smiling. He takes the phone off Nathan and stuffs it back into his pocket. 

"He sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake." Ashton sings tucking Nathan back into bed. 

"He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake" Luke joins in, then he kisses the toddler on the forehead whispering "goodnight son".

Ashton follows his lead and the pair tiptoe out of the bedroom, Luke softly closing the door behind them. As soon as it clicks shut Ashton turns to Luke. 

"That was Michael on the phone wasn't it?" 

The blonde laughs nodding showing him the text message that he just received from Calum. 

Cal: Need help to free my dumbass husband from the chimney. 

Ashton laughs walking down the hall to finish wrapping Nathan's gifts “You go, I’ll start building the tricycle.”

—————————

“Michael why were you in the chimney in the first place?” 

Calum ask as he tries to pull his husband out of the chimney. The older mans legs dangling over the unlit (thankfully) fireplace dressed as Santa. Their dogs Duke and Southy watching on from their hiding place under the Christmas tree. 

“Luke asked me to pretend to be Santa for Nath..”

“Just over the phone dumbass, I didn’t mean put a Santa suit on and get your fat ass stuck in the fucking chimney” 

“Fuck, you called Luke?” Michael groans voice slightly muffled.

“Yes I called Luke, unless you’d prefer the cops or the fire brigade? I can call triple zero now?” Calum suggests trying to hold in a laugh watching Luke take photos of the scene. “I can just imagine how that phone call goes down.”

“Just get me the fuck out of here, I’m getting Clause-strophobic.”


End file.
